Deadpool: Un cielo en comun
by Zty
Summary: Deadpool es contratado para asesinar a uno de los capos de la droga más importantes en México, algo de sangre y un poco de lenguaje fuerte, pasen y vean


**Disclamer (o como chingados se escriba): Deadpool no me pertenece le pertenece a Marvel**

**Deadpool: Un cielo en común**

Una figura con mochila va corriendo por los obscuros techos de chihuahua a la medida noche

"Me contrataron para eliminar a uno de los capos más importantes de la droga en México"

La figura se detiene en una de las gárgolas de la catedral de chihuahua y demuestra a un sujeto vestido completamente de rojo con un antifaz con los ojos bordados de negro conocido como Deadpool.

"Su nombre: Joaquín Guzmán Loera mejor conocido como: EL CHAPO GUZMAN"

Una troca lobo 2011 negra pasa a toda velocidad por las calles cercanas a la catedral esquivando otros autos

"allí va mi objetivo, como lo sé, ningún policía de tránsito lo persigue por su exceso de velocidad, tienen miedo de perder sus vidas que bueno que a mí eso es lo que menos me importa" Deadpool sonríe por detrás de su máscara "me ofrecieron una jugosa recompensa por su cabeza 50 millones de dólares, obviamente acepte seria pan comido"

Deadpool seguía la troca del chapo hasta que llego a las afueras de la ciudad rumbo Aldama donde Deadpool se quedo esperando en el techo de una casita abandonada y donde se detuvo la camioneta y se bajaron 10 hombres bien armados seguidos de un hombre cargando dos A.K. 47 una en cada mano

"ese es el chapo" Pensó Deadpool viendo al hombre de las dos A.K. 47, cualquiera que lo viera paseando por la calle diría que es un hombre común y corriente

—Bien Muchachos, hoy me traen un cargamento muy importante de cocaína—decía el chapo—también me han informado que hay un loco que quiere acabar conmigo, si ven a alguien, mátenlo si preguntar—los diez hombres asintieron a la ordenes de su jefe

Deadpool sabía bien que el solo podría desasearse de los 10 tipos cara a cara sin problemas, pero quería divertirse así que saco su rifle desarmado de su mochila y lo empezó a armar y apunto al primero, jalo el gatillo y el sujeto callo con una bala en la cabeza, los demás se asustaron y empezaron a apuntar para ver de dónde vino el disparo, pero Deadpool logro desasearse de otros 3, Deadpool saco una cadena de su mochila, bajo del techo y camino por la obscuridad , acercándose a uno de los seis que quedaban, movió la cadena como un látigo y tomo del cuello al tipo y lo jalo hacia él, y lo con la cadena lo dejo colgado del cuello a un poste de luz.

Los cinco que quedaban se acercaron a inspeccionar el cadáver

—DONDE ESTAS PENDEJO, NO TIENES MIEDO ¿O QUE?—grito totalmente asustado uno de los cinco

—Al contrario queridos amigos—decía Deadpool saliendo de las sombras con un perfecto español (viajar tanto a México le sirvió)—ustedes son los que me tienen miedo a mi—termino de decir el mercenario

Los sujetos levantaron sus A.K. 47 apuntando a Deadpool con ellas

—Poco prudente de tu parte salir de tu escondite, fenómeno—dijo uno de los cinco—ahora te tenemos en la mira, di tus últimas palabras—

—Solo le voy a decir que ustedes me van a vaciar los cartuchos de sus cuernos, yo voy a caer, me voy a levantar y los voy a matar antes de que recarguen—Dijo Deadpool muy seguro de sí mismo

—Pendejo—soltó uno de los sujetos y empezaron a disparar, justo como dijo Deadpool vaciaron sus cartuchos y Deadpool callo

—No que muy chingon—dijo uno de los sujetos y todo empezaron a reír y se dieron la vuelta, sin darse cuenta de que Deadpool se empezaba a levantar

—Mi turno—dijo Deadpool y desenvaino sus catanas, los sujetos empezaron a recargar sus armas, pero Deadpool era muy rápido y los destazaba sin piedad alguna y cuando ya no quedaba ni uno vivo saca de su mochila lo que parecía un explosivo y se dirigió a donde estaba el chapo.

El chapo esperaba pacientemente el camión con el cargamento de droga y justo cuando este llego, exploto en mil pedazos

—Qué carajo—decía el Capo mexicano—quien tuvo la magnífica idea de hacer esto ¿QUIEN?

Mientras decía esto de las llamas salía Deadpool, caminando hacia el chapo

—TU, COMO TE ATREVES PAGARAS CON TU VIDA POR ESO—El chapo levanto sus dos A.K. 47 y apunto a Deadpool con ella

Deadpool se reía del chapo—Estas loco, es imposible que me dispares con dos cuernos, ni siquiera Hamerhead podría—mientras se reía el chapo empezó a disparar y Deadpool impresionado esquivaba y recibía balas—bien, tal vez si pueda—dijo Deadpool sorprendido y empezó a sacar dos machetes, con ellos desviaba las balas sin mucho problema las balas y se acerco y termino en un forcejeo Machete-cuerno

—No me puedes matar, yo soy el puto jefe—decía el Chapo

—This is the boss—Dijo el Mercenario bocaza mientras le clavaba el machete en el estomago a el chapo, el chapo se alejo con un poco con la mano sobre el estomago

—Porque me matas, eso no detendrá el crimen organizado—decía el chapo con la voz ahogada

—No, pero si me dará la para comer—y tras decir esto el mercenario bocaza, decapito al chapo y tomo su cabeza—cobrare su cheque en la mañana—y sin decir más se fue del lugar

_En una oficina obscura en la ciudad de Chihuahua_

—Ya tengo lo que me pido Señor Zavala, ahora quiero mi paga—decía Deadpool a un hombre de barba y lentes obscuros, mientras le mostraba la cabeza de Guzmán

—Aquí tiene señor Wilson—le daba un maletín con la jugosa recompensa dentro—Sr. Wilson le debo dar mil gracias por lo que hizo, fue un gran aporte a la sociedad—decía Zavala con una sonrisa

—Solo hice mi trabajo, nada más—decía Deadpool

—yo sé, y conozco como trabaja usted y sé que si yo le hubiera pedido asesinar a un inocente no lo hubiera hecho, y también se que ese hombre que usted asesino le causaba daño a todos recuerde: nos separa una pared de concreto pero nos une un mar de estrellas, tenemos un cielo en común—termino de decir el hombre de lentes.

Deadpool sonrió ante lo que dijo el señor Zavala, era cierto, ahora volvería a Canadá a descansar un tiempo.

—Adiós señor Zavala—Dijo Deadpool

—hasta Pronto Wade—Dijo Zavala con una sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez no acabaron con el crimen organizado, pero le cortaron una de sus cabezas y ese era un buen comienzo.

**Bien aquí acaba la aventura de Deadpool en Chihuahua, espero que le haya gustado.**

**Por cierto si a alguien le interesa, estas son las referencias culturales:**

**1º El titulo y el discurso final del señor Zavala**: **ambos están inspirados en una canción de SantaFlow, Un cielo en común**

**2ºla forma de pelea de Deadpool y la forma de cargar las armas de el chapo Guzmán: ambos están inspirados en el universo Noir del juego Spiderman Shatered Dimensions , incluso se menciona en la pelea contra el chapo**

**3ºla frase de cobra el cheque: Sin City.**

**4º la frase This is the boss: Machete de Robert Rodríguez**

**Y eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer y dejen Rewies al primer fic de Deadpool en español. **


End file.
